


BB and The Baby

by Leaderren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaderren/pseuds/Leaderren
Summary: BB is given an important mission, maybe the most important mission of his life.





	BB and The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before TLJ so it's set on D'Qar after The First Order has been eradicated.

“BeeBee, can you help me in here for a moment?” You called after the small orange and white droid. He’d been following Poe who was headed outside to the garage where the ships were. They were going to be making more modifications to your ship, to make it faster, stealthier. Poe nearly always worried about your wellbeing, even though the First Order had been practically eradicated.  
Poe and BB both stopped and turned to face you where you stood in the hall of your small home on D'qar.  
“What do you need baby? I can probably help.” Poe said turning back to come inside. You shook your head. “No, it’s okay Poe, I just need a little help with one of the computer systems in the office. BeeBee helped me earlier, I wanted to finish the last little bits before I leave in a little while."  
You smiled at Poe as you said this, love flooding every fiber of your being as you did so. You could tell BB knew something was off, but he didn't say anything as he rolled toward you. Poe took a few steps forward to embrace you for a moment.  
“Okay, just holler if you need me.” He kissed your cheek as he said this and then exited out the front door.  
When you and BB were safely in your office, you shut the door and hurried over to the window to check and make sure that Poe was in the garage. He was, and he’d already begun working on the ship, having rolled underneath it to work. Nervous excitement made your hands shake as you turned to the small orange a white droid who was your husband's literal sidekick.  
BB chirped up at you in curiosity. You almost never needed help with your computer systems, having written most of the code for them as well as most of the base's yourself.  
Smiling at him you knelt. “I really do need your help BeeBee." You said pulling a small data drive out of a pocket on the side of your dress and held it up in front of him.  
“Can you download the data on here and show it to Poe in a little bit?” You kept your voice low, even though you knew Poe wouldn't be able to hear you no matter how loud you spoke.  
He nodded and popped out the data slot and you inserted it delicately, waiting while he downloaded the one single image that it contained.  
BB screeched in excitement when he realized what it was, and you laughed, shushing him as you patted his head. "I know, I know. I'm excited too, but if you could wait just a little longer to show him you'd be my hero."  
He projected the image above them, a blue glow illuminating the room, and studied the little bean shape for a moment before he shut it off, excitedly wiggling in his spot.  
“Thank you BeeBee.” You said kissing his forehead, and then standing.  
BB circled around you for a moment, chirping excitedly and then headed out the door towards the garage, leaving you to wait for just a tad bit longer. 

BB was nearly bursting with excitement as he helped Poe, waiting and calculating just the right moment to reveal the picture that sat at the forefront of the droid’s memory.  
Thank the maker he wasn’t an impatient droid and would wait just as you had asked him too, for just the right moment, but the right moment seemed like it took forever to find, until Poe finally asked the question BB-8 had been waiting for.  
“Can you pull up the schematics again buddy? I think I'm missing something." BB chirped a yes, rolling under the ship to wait next to Poe.  
BB projected the image above him, who stared at it for a moment his brows furrowed.  
“That’s-that’s not the schematics BeeBee. What the, what is-“ BB watched as the realization of what it was hit him. His eyes grew wide and his mouth was agape for a few seconds, before shouting your name.  
You heard him from the porch of the house and smiled as you set your datapad down on the window sill and walked toward the garage.  
“-Ow!” he’d sat up, in his haste forgetting he was still halfway under the ship smacking his forehead into the frame of the machine, quickly laying down on his back again.

“Kriffing hell that hurt.” He muttered rubbing his forehead, as you covered the worried gasp that threatened to escape, kneeling near his legs as you pulled him from underneath the ship. BB rolled next to you as Poe recovered from his daze, his brown eyes fixating on your face.  
“Are you okay Poe?” you asked leaning over him as you worriedly checked the bump on his forehead. Thankfully there was no real harm done, just a small red mark across hisforehead. You breathed a sigh of relief, glad that your surprise hadn't turned into a trip to the med bay on base.  
When he finally recovered enough he sat up, gripping your upper arms, a light shining in his dark brown eyes.  
“Are you really-“ You nodded enthusiastically, biting your lip. “Yes, I’m eight and a half weeks along. The doctor says that everything is good so far. I’m due at the end of this year.”  
For once in his entire life Poe Dameron was completely speechless, his mouth gaping open as he stared at you. He recovered and stood up, bringing you with him, picking you up by your hips and letting out a shout that you knew was a happy one, as he spun you around. BB joined in the spontaneous little celebration, rolling around the two of you as he chirped happily.  
“I take it you’re happy then?” You asked when he’d stopped spinning, your hands resting on his shoulders.  
“Are you kidding me? This is the happiest moment of my life! You are so beautiful.” He slid you down enough so that his lips could capture yours.  
When he pulled away he grabbed your hand and tugged you forward. “C’mon, we gotta go tell everyone.” You just laughed and followed him as he chased down his friends and told anyone and everyone who would listen to him about the soon to be newest addition to The Resistance.


End file.
